


Such A Sweet Confession

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Gaius confesses. Libra listens.
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Riviera | Libra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Such A Sweet Confession

The confessional booth was small: barely large enough to fit a single person, and the walls seemed to press on Gaius’ shoulders as he sat down. The wooden seat creaked as he did so, and his fingers automatically found the indents in the edge of his seat, worn by countless other supplicants before him. 

Gaius breathed in the scent of the incense, warm memories tugging at the edges of his mind like he would to straighten a blanket. Just beyond the door, he could see the flickering light of the single candle that stood on the altar — the small golden light creating monsters in the shadows beneath the pews and behind the columns. In another life, Gaius would have stolen the candlestick, and the wine that was stored just beneath the altar, disappearing into the forest that surrounded the small church — providing both safety and treachery. 

The partition next to his head slid back, the sound making him jump, shoulder knocking against the side of the small booth. 

“Would you like to confess?” The man’s voice was low, and gentle.

Gaius turned to study his profile. Through the latticed wood that blocked most of his view, he could just make out pale skin, haloed by golden hair that had slipped free from it’s customary braid. From previous visits he knew the man would be wearing a simple habit, sleeves stained with dirt from the garden and paint from curious children’s hands. 

“I could confess, padre, but we both know I’m not good at it, yeah?”

The man seemed to relax further, a low hum of acknowledgement filtering through to Gaius’ ears. Gaius grinned, shifting in his seat as he pulled the cushion behind him free, lying it in his lap to run his fingers across the embroidery — threads scavenged from a thousand different sources.

“Even so, Gaius,” The latticed partition echoed strangely as it was slid back, and Gaius turned his head to meet Libra’s eyes. The priest looked more exhausted now than he had ever done so during wartime, but there was a satisfaction to him despite the growing spread of purple beneath his eyes. “Naga welcomes any confessions.”

“Sure thing, padre.”

The angle wasn’t quite right, an slight pressure in Gaius’ thigh as he turned, bracing himself on the floor, that promised to develop into full blown agony after a while; but it was worth it to watch Libra’s face. The priest smiled, serene as always but there was something else in his face: an almost teasing affection.

“Right so,” Gaius rattled the lollipop across his teeth as he thought, noting that Libra’s eyes — half-lidded but still beautiful, a green so washed out it could pass as grey — followed the motion, “I have stolen, lied and cheated. Robin and Chrom both wanted to pass on their greetings.”

“I’m glad to hear they're both doing well.” Libra shifted, turning away from Gaius for a moment as the rustle of fabric alerted him that the man was running through the necessary motions to call upon Naga.

“You are forgiven in Naga’s eyes.”

“And I’m late?” Gaius tried. Libra turned to face him fully and Gaius couldn’t escape the twisting feeling of guilt in the pit of stomach at the full weight of the monk’s stare. It wasn’t in judgement, and Gaius loved Libra all the more for that, but he still felt bad seeing the red rims of the other man’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Faith is a tricky thing,” Libra sighed, settling back against the wall of the confessional, “It can inspire men to cruelty or it can offer a shelter in the harshest of storms. I had to have faith that you would come back to me.”

“I said I would, yeah? And I don’t lie to you.”

Libra smiles, his eyes slipping closed at Gaius’ words. “I’ve missed you.”

Gaius stood, knees cracking at the motion, but the sound only prompted Libra to half open one eye before they shit again, and carefully slipped out of the confessional. 

The chilled air of the church bit at the exposed skin of his face, and Gaius couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine. The other side of the confessional was still small and cramped — the walls marked with carefully scratched verses in so many hands it would make Gaius dizzy to try and count them all — but Libra was already leaning towards him, arms outstretched.

“Hey there.”

Libra made a soft noise in the back of his throat, burying his face further into the soft fabric at the crook of Gaius’ neck. The monk was far broader than Gaius, but in that moment the pair merely swayed together, Libra’s hands pressed to Gaius’ hips and Gaius’ twining carefully fingers through the other’s hair.

“Let’s get to bed, yeah?” 

Libra mumbled something that could pass as agreement, and Gaius began to move backwards. It wouldn’t be the first time he had drawn Libra from his duties when the man was bleary eyed from a lack of sleep, and he knew if it progressed too far, Gaius would simply be unable to move Libra. It was far better to sleep with him, than to curl up in the too big bed alone.

In the morning, there would be tea sweetened with honey, fresh pastries from the bakery, and at least two children crawling into their bed, and Gaius knew that he was truly blessed. 


End file.
